The Quest
The Magical Mary Sues Book 1 The Quest Blurb Yellowpaw envies Reedpaw. And,you know...everyone. Reedpaw is on top of the world, on her way to being a great Mary Sue. Pretty, perfect, loved by all. Yellowpaw is just an ordinary apprentice. Nothing is going well for her. All she looks forward to is being a warrior. But now...what if things could change? Prologue Windglider groaned once and fell silent. Leaftail nodded. “Just relax." Windglider took a deep breath, then collapsed. She woke to the sound of mewling. Two small shapes huddled next to her. Windglider smiled down at her kits. “You," she murmured to a small, grey kit with a plumy red tail and stone grey eyes, “Are Stonekit. And Stonekit, you shall rise and be a great cat. You have your father's eyes, his strength, his boldness," She murmured to the small kit crawling in circles. “And you," She whispered to the other kit. She was a small gold cat with blue eyes. Her pelt was such a dull gold that could only be called yellow-brown. “You, my little one, are Yellowkit..." Chapter 1 “From this day on until you receive your Mary Sue title, you will be called Stonepaw!" Everyone cheered. Everyone. Now, it was my turn. Froststar turned to me. “You have reached six moons of age, and it is my honor to give you Skyrunner as your mentor. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Yellowpaw." I heard cheers, but they were half-hearted. I was just a warrior apprentice, a disgrace to PerfectClan. A failure. Stonepaw wasn't a failure. She followed in the traditions set down by the founder of Mary Sue Land. Me? No. I had to work twice as hard to prove my worth, and I'm still a reject. I don't even get put in the same den as my sister. I go to the Ordinary Apprentice Den. She goes to the Apprentice Den. The den is pretty empty. It's just me and Troutpaw. All his litter mates are in the Apprentice Den, so it's just us. Anyway, Stonepaw and I were going to sit on The Ledge together, but now we follow different paths and she must sit alone. The Ledge is a ceremony every Mary Sue has to go through to become great. If they can sit in the night, awake, casting the perfect shadow, they are fit for Mary Sue training. If not, the apprentice must be renamed, and forced into warrior training in shame. Stonepaw wasn't nervous...emotions are for Ordinaries, our mother always said. But if she failed, she lost her name, her future, and her honor. Everything rode on a shadow for her. Worse, her mentor was watching from the shadows. And our mother watched as well. I was worried about her. If she failed,I would have to reject my sister just to keep the sliver of dignity I have left after being put in warrior training.I couldn't do that to Stonepaw. As I sat in the Ordinary Apprentice Den with Troutpaw, I peered out while he slept. I held my breath. The moon was just rising behind the rock ledge on the smooth cliff. The rest of camp was flat, but the stone wall gave us a tall and difficult test. As Stonepaw leaped up,her long fur draping around her paws. As her forepaws hit The Ledge, she clambered up. Cocking her head at the perfect angle, one forepaw raised, silky fur blowing in the wind, she looked perfect. Suddenly the moon rose up behind her. The light surrounded her dark shape,and she flicked her head, sending a cascade of fur behind her head. The moon rose beyond her and she was once more in darkness. Now I knew with certainty the fate of my sister. Stonepaw had succeeded. Chapter 2 I woke early to the sound of my mother's voice. “Stonepaw, you were wonderful! I haven't seen such a great Ledge ceremony since your great aunt Snakeeyes became an apprentice!" I walked out of the den just as Stonepaw began speaking, and I stopped cold. “Yeah, I just wish Yellowpaw could have sit The Ledge with me. It doesn't seem right to have her doomed to warrior training...." My heart burst into a million pieces. She thought I was doomed? I'd show her! My own sister didn't believe in me! Windglider nodded slowly. “She would have made a great Mary Sue....but, well, I guess Froststar knows best. Between us, she was always meant to be a warrior. Her fur was too dull and her tail too short." I looked at my tail. Honestly it was only a little shorter than average, but any difference made you vulnerable to warrior training. I couldn't believe my mother was confiding in my sister instead of me! I chose now to make my presence known. “Mother, Stonepaw!" I yowled in frustration. Windglider looked at me. “Yellowpaw, dear, how much did you hear?" “Everything!" I shrieked. Stonepaw looked at me. “Yellowpaw, I'm sorry, but you never would have been cut out for Mary Sue training. It's just not what you'd be good at. You're meant to be a warrior." My ears burned. “You'll see. You'll all see. I'm more than an Ordinary! I can do just as well as you, Stonepaw!" Windglider shook her head disapprovingly. “A Mary Sue never raises her voice. Anger is not appropriate for a perfectionist. Yellowpaw, even as a kit you showed anger, fear, nervousness. That is why you must be a warrior." I was walking away before she even finished. There had to be another way of life. More than just Ordinaries and Mary Sues. But what? There was only one cat who could tell me... Perfectstar, the founder of Mary Sue Land. ---- I trekked towards the most perfect place in the world. Perfectstar's grave was marked with a block of solid diamond. It was hidden by bushes, trees, and rocks so that no twoleg could ever find it. When the sun is highest in the sky, it shines on the diamond, creating a sparkling prism of light that bounces on a small stream that winds in a circle around the grave. The Diamond Stream's water can give a window into Mary Sue Clan, the Mary Sues of times past. I don't know if there are warriors there. We always say there are, but I'm not sure now... It was almost sunhigh. I began to run, racing along in the undergrowth. A clearing widened out and a stream cut it in half. I followed the stream, hoping I was going the right way. Suddenly the stream widened and formed a large circle. In the center of the island that was formed was a large stone. “Perfectstar's Grave," I murmured. I leaped across the stream, my paws hitting the perfect soil. The sun was just before overhead now. A tingle went up my spine as suddenly the diamond burst into beautiful lights and colors that went everywhere. I laid down beside the stream and drank the water. I faded into blackness. Deep, deep blackness. Chapter 3 I opened my eyes to a beautiful pink landscape. A misty fog surrounded me. A blurred shape walked out of the fog. Her fur was filled with sparkles, and her eyes were a violet I've never seen before. Her purple pelt was fluffy and poofed out but somehow not tangled. A name stood out in my mind, even though I'd never met her before. “SparkleFur." I whispered. She smiled at me. “You are Yellowpaw of PerfectClan." She said to me. I nodded. “Why have you come?" “To speak with Perfectstar." I said. SparkleFur smiled again. She was pretty when she smiled. “She is here. You will find who you seek." “Wait, SparkleFur!" I yelled. She turned to looked at me. “What...what happened to you? You left PerfectClan many moons ago....you-you died?" She shook her head. “I come and go from here. I'll go home someday...when Froststar is no longer in power." “My mother says a true Mary Sue never holds grudges." “Windglider...such a good friend." She got a far away look in her eyes. “So innocent. But her mind...so small. There are ways she does not know. That is why I left. I went to find them." “You knew my mother?" I was stunned. She nodded.“A long time ago."SparkleFur opened her mouth as if to say more,but was silent.I didn't ask. After a moment I heard pawsteps and saw shadows in the mist.SparkleFur smiled her perfect smile,her purple fur blowing in the faint breeze I hadn't noticed.“Perfectstar approaches.Good luck,Yellowpaw." And then she was gone. Out of the mist came a cat I could have mistaien for my sister.Her grey fur was long and silky,hanging around her paws.Her blue eyes glimmered like diamonds,and I realized she was glowing.Not reflecting light,but actually glowing. “You came to see me?"Perfectstar said,her voice hushed as in a whisper,her voice as silky as her pelt. I nodded,feeling suddenly too plain to speak with Perfectstar.I was an Ordinary.I would be a warrior,not a Mary Sue.I didn't belong here. She laughed faintly as if sensing my discomfort.“What is it you came for?"She mewed softly,bending her head low. “I-"What was I supposed to say?All three Clans in Mary Sue Land were in existance because of her,and here I was,speaking to her over something silly.“I hate the way things are."I looked at the ground. Perfectstar said nothing.“Come." She led me to a place where the wind was stronger.Her long,beautiful fur flew along with the leaves of the trees.Dimly I wondered how trees in Mary Sue Clan lost there leaves.Shouldn't they be perfect trees that kept their leaves always? “Yellowpaw,"Perfectstar meowed to me,her brilliant blue eyes shining,“You are an Ordinary,because that is the way things are.But remember that sometimes Ordinary cats do extraordinary things."She smiled faintly and turned to walk away.“You'll see soon enough." I felt my paws losing grip on the ground.I tried to call to her to ask her what she meant,but I fell into darkness. Blinking my eyes open,I tried to make sense of what Perfectstar had said about me doing something extraordinary,and what SparkleFur had tried to say about my mother,and,feeling pretty stupid,I still wondered about the trees. I sighed and began to walk back to camp.No doubt Stonepaw would be learning the proper way to glance at others,or how to talk in that beautiful voice all Mary Sues did,or maybe how to make certain her fur flowed behind her.Meanwhile Troutpaw would be out hunting.And,I knew,my mentor would be angry with me. Chapter 4 “Yellowpaw,"a soft voice asked,“Could you please groom my pelt?" I turned around at the familiar voice of Reedpaw. Reedpaw's beautiful red fur sparkled like fire in the morning dawn,and,I noticed,she had a small tangle behind her ear.Sighing,knowing I would be called out,I nodded and went to groom her ear. “Yellowpaw?"She whispered again,but this time,she had dropped the tone of a Mary Sue,and her whisper was quiet,for my ears only. “Hmm?"If Reedpaw wanted to talk to me,something was up. Reedpaw fidgeted,making it harder to groom her pelt.“We should go outside of camp,"I whispered quickly,seeing her discomfort.She nodded. “So?"I asked,“Why would you talk to an Ordinary?" “Because..."Reedpaw fidgeted again and I gave up on her fur.I could do that later.“Because...last night I had a dream..."She hesitated.“And I saw a cat.I didn't recognize him,but he seemed to know me.There were lost of fluffy pink clouds and it was so misty I couldn't see him..." I winced.She went on to continue describing this place,which I knew was Mary Sue Clan.“What does this have to do with me?" “He said that Ordinaries are capable of being more than warriors.And-and I asked him what he meant,and he said,'Ask her.'You're the only she-cat in the Ordinary Apprentice den..." My mind went back to Perfectstar's...what had it been?Warning?Prophecy? “I saw Perfectstar,"I blurted out.Reedpaw's jaw dropped.I don't care what Mother says...Mary Sues obviously can be surprised. She twitched her tail.“What did she say?" I hesitated.I had no idea what this meant..."She said that Ordinaries can do extraordinary things...and she said I would know what that meant soon." She shivered.She did I. Chapter 4 Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:The Magical Mary Sues